mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sports
]] The following is a list of sports and sporting events featured or mentioned in the show, accompanying promotional material, merchandise, etc., and examples of ponies taking part in those sports or events. Items that appear in multiple mediums are listed only once in the topmost section that relates to them.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Individual sports *'Archery': Shake your Tail! *'Bodybuilding' and weightlifting: Apple Bloom in The Cutie Pox and Bulk Biceps in Equestria Games; "Dumb-Bell" and Bulk Biceps each have a dumb-bell for a cutie mark *'Bowling': The Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Pox *'Figure skating': Pinkie Pie in Winter Wrap Up, Discord in Keep Calm and Flutter On, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in *'Hang gliding': Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie *'High diving': Granny Smith and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10 in Leap of Faith *'Ice archery': Dr. Hooves, Royal Pin, "Pizzelle", and "Stormbreaker" in Equestria Games *'Parkour': The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Friends Forever Issue #2 *'Skiing': Shown in the book Perplexing Pony Plagues in The Cutie Pox *'Skydiving': The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Just for Sidekicks *'Tennis': Ace has tennis balls for a cutie mark *'Water skiing': Mentioned by Apple Bloom in Spike at Your Service Team sports *'American football': Applejack and Rainbow Dash in Fall Weather Friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Friends Forever Issue #2; Hondo Flanks and "Score" each have American footballs for a cutie mark *'Basketball': Spike in Magic Duel; My Little Pony Equestria Girls; Applejack and Rainbow Dash in the Rainbow Rocks animated short Shake your Tail!; Hoops has three basketballs for a cutie mark *'Curling': Rainbow Dash and a bald eagle in May the Best Pet Win! *'Hoofball': Mentioned by Spike in an episode of season five *'Polo': Buck Withers in *'Soccer': Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony Equestria Girls; Shake your Tail!; Rainbow Dash in the intro of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks; the Mane Six in a magazine comic whose German title translates to The Secret Mission; Rainbow is also seen with a soccer ball in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 *'Synchronized swimming': Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #12, and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13 in Leap of Faith Track and field *'Aerial relay': Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, "Cloud Kicker", "Merry May", Orange Swirl, Rainbowshine, "Sunburst", Rainbow Swoop, "Gaston", Giselle, and "Natalya" in Equestria Games *'Airsprinting': Mentioned by Helia in Rainbow Falls *'Hurdling': Applejack in The Last Roundup Combat sports *'Fencing': Apple Bloom in The Cutie Pox, and Rainbow Dash and a hummingbird in May the Best Pet Win! *'Jousting': Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *'Roller derby': Apple Bloom, Hairpin Turn, Finish Line, and Bolt in Call of the Cutie; Shadowsmacks, Princess Skullestia, and Snowpain of the Manehattan Manglers and Scarswirl and Shining Harmer of the Fillydelphia Phracturers in Competitions *'Equestria Games' in Equestria Games *'Equestria Rodeo' in The Last Roundup *'Iron Pony competition' in Fall Weather Friends *'Running of the Leaves' in Fall Weather Friends Other depictions WeLoveFine merchandise *'Apple-bucking' from "Equestria Games" *'Artistic flying' from "Equestria Games" *'Fire breathing' from "Equestria Games" *'Magic' from "Equestria Games" *'Swimming' from "Equestria Games" *'Taekwondo' from "Equestria Games" *'Wrestling' from "Equestria Games" Category:Lists Category:Society